Into the Powerpuff Girls (2016) World/Bring Timmy Turner home
This is how Our Heroes went to the Powerpuff Girls world and how they bring Timmy Turner home in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Our Heroes made it out of the Portal Except Laval and his friends, who wasn't here with them. they got injured from the last Dimensions, so they have to stay with X-PO Emmet: '''I can't believe Laval and his friend got injured since Last Dimension, now they have stay behind with X-PO. '''Tino: '''Don't worry, they'll be better soon, Emmet. '''Emmet: '''I hope so. Hours Later Our Heroes are surrounded by Zombie's Vegetables with Timmy Turner, his fairies and the Powerpuff girl '''Tino: '''Looks we are surrounded by Zombie's Vegetables. '''Timmy: '''I never thought it will end like this. '''Doraemon: '''Me too. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Tino, before we get eaten alive. There's something you should know... '''Tino: '''A Goo? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Well, Actually- '''All: '''A Goo! (scream) They saw a Goo crawling '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Oh, we meant that literally. But how did this happen? '''Tino: '''I don't know, well, it all started that day. Flashback has begin Our Heroes are watching the TV and then Breaking News '''Report: '''Thia is the Townsville, Special Report! '''Report 2: '''We've received numerous sightings unconfirmed of zombie vegetables attacking fruit stands around the globe. There is no need to panic. Then Vegetables Zombie's surrounded him '''Report: '''Wait, this just in... I can now confirm the report and you are welcome to panic! (scream) He ran away and then TV is off '''Timmy: '''We have stay away from them. '''Gus: '''Help me! He has been grab by a Zombie Rutabaga '''Tino: '''Zombie Rutabaga! '''Gus: '''Save me! Bad Cop wave him from the Zombie Rutabaga and he stomp it '''Gus: '''That was close! '''Blossom: '''We have to do something! Then the Professor camp back from the Store '''Professor: '''Everyone, I got the Ranch Dressing! '''Tino: Why? Professor: '''Veggie Zombie's hate that stuff. Just they hate Happiness or Babies. Batman squirt the Ranch Dressing to the Carrot Zombie and it got exploded '''Bubbles: '''Professor, look out! Then the Veggie Zombie got the Professor and drag him away '''Professor: '''Why Vegetables so evil!? Why!!! '''Sue: '''He's gone. '''Buttercup: Great. Tino: '''This is a perfect chance to put our emergency vegetable zombie attack plan into action. '''Dora Kid: We have one of those? Tino: We do now. Now the rest of you have to defend the House, while we go Zombie Hunting. They are ready to fight the Zombie and defending the House, then Zombie's appeared and they fighting them Doraemon: '''I just got word of a safe house outside the city! The warehouse from far away is made of metal. It's impervious to zombies. Repeat, if you can get to the Warehouse, you'll be safe. '''Carver: You think we can make it? Tino: Well, we're out of ammo and surrounded by zombies. Tish: '''We're pretty much doomed. '''Emmet: '''We've got to get out of here now! '''Blossum: No way! This is our home! Go, live your life. There's nothing left here. Or there won't be in about 12 seconds. I hit the self-destruct button. Computer: The house will explode in ten, nine-- Oh, we don't have time for a countdown. It'll explode now. Bubble: Go on, you adorable little cat! Get out of here, and don't look back! Doraemon left Buttercup: '''Now let's make a veggie stir-fry! The house got exploded and then the Survivor are here, but then Zombie's Vegetables are here and our Heroes has been surrounded End of Flashback '''Tino: '''Well, we all know why this happens. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''I see what you mean, Tino. '''Big G: '''This is it. We're gonna get eaten by Zombie's Vegetables. And think I should sing on my own. '''Doraemon: '''Oh no! Everyone covered their Ears and Big G sing then all the Zombie Vegetables got exploded from his Singing '''Big G: '''Whoa, what happened? '''Tish: Big G, I think your singing just made their heads explode. Sneech: That singing from you is a natural zombie defense mechanism. Ace Goody: I hate to say it, Big G, but your singing is infectious. To zombies. Big G: '''And to think I nearly let medical science destroy this valuable weapon. He singing and all the Zombie Vegetables got explode then Mojo Jojo is here '''Mojo Jojo: '''You think you can defeat my vegetable zombie army?! Right now, they're attacking fruit stands worldwide, do you hear me?! You'll never stop them. Never! '''Tino: We'll see about that. And we're live. Big G: '''Yeah!!! He sing all over the world and the Zombie Vegetables has been exploded and world is safe '''Mojo Jojo: '''This isn't over, do you hear me? I give the Chemical X to Lord Vortech. And I still have my minions to destroy you! Then his Robot got destroyed by the Powerpuff Girl, who they have survived '''Buttercup: '''Do you think that we're gone, Mojo Jojo? '''Mojo Jojo: '''I don't care of one of you! He escaped and Professor is here and he's alive '''Blossum: '''Professor? You're alive, how? '''Professor: '''I got rid of those Zombie Vegetables by using the Ranch Dressing in my Pocket. '''Tino: '''Phew. Well, time for you to go home, Timmy. '''Cosmo: Already? They went to the Portal back home and our Heroes went to another dimension Category:Sonic876 Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes